


Ролевая

by Afrokot, risowator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrokot/pseuds/Afrokot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок для очередного расследования переодевается в девушку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ролевая

\- Девушка, а, девушка! Можно с вами познакомиться? - обратился Уотсон к высокой стройной брюнетке.  
\- Я не девушка, я - Шерли, - кокетливо, взмахивая густыми ресницами, приятным баритоном отозвалась не-девушка.   
\- И кстати, Джон, мы знакомы... - подмигнула Шерли.  
\- Не знал, что тебе нравятся ролевые игры, - заинтересованно улыбнулся Уотсон.

\- Прогуляемся до ближайшего переулка? - Шерлок предложил взять себя под руку.

\- Так сразу? Давай играть по правилам, Шерли, сначала свидание и ужин в ресторане! - с предвкушением ухмыльнулся Джон.

\- Тогда мне необходимо переодеться в вечернее платье. Не могу же я идти в этом, - Шерлок изобразил всем известный жест "Во, почистил" и Джон проследовал по его фигуре взглядом.

\- Боже, Шерли! Ты - настоящая женщина! - восхищенно выдохнул Джон. - Но, смею тебя заверить, с такими ногами... никто просто не заметит твой наряд! - добавил он, еще раз окидывая взором ходульки прелести Шерлока.

\- Тогда я знаю одно замечательное итальянское заведение. Хозяин - мой старый знакомый, - подмигнул/а Шерли большим серым накрашенным глазом. - Там и комнаты наверху сдаются.

\- Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, - Джон отчего-то засмущался и слегка покраснел, возможно впервые до конца осознав серьезность Шерлока. - Но обычно я предпочитаю сначала познакомиться поближе, узнать друг друга получше. Прежде, чем идти в номера... - он нервно сглотнул набежавшую слюну, пытаясь хоть немного сбавить обороты.

\- Очкуешь, Джон? А кто говорил "Девушка, а, девушка! Можно с вами познакомиться?". Знаем мы друг друга уже близко, остается узнать глубже, - одной рукой высокая брюнетка тащила молодого врача за собой, второй - набирала смс: "готовь апартаменты. клиент мой. SH".

\- Поглубже и поголубее, - от неожиданности выдал Джон. - Ладно, Шерлок, раз так, то ты сегодня - дама во всех смыслах!

\- На это и был расчет, Джон, - он/а распахивает дверь ресторана и стремительно направляется к лестнице на второй этаж. - Анжело, есть мы не будем! - кидает он/а не глядя, зная, что доктор пойдет следом.

\- И на этот раз ты скажешь, что вы не вместе? - щурит глазки Анжело, обращаясь к Джону.

\- Надеюсь, что мне не будет скучно! - доносится откуда-то сверху.

Джон отвечает Анжело смущенной улыбкой, но не может скрыть маниакальный блеск глаз. Раньше он и не представлял, как его заводит Шерлок в юбке!

\- Я заждался, - почти мурлычет Шерли, когда Джон входит в затененную шторами комнату. Одна длинная нога стоит на изножье кровати, а пальцы рук переплелись с кружевной резинкой чулок, снимая. На прикроватной тумбочке лежали пачка презервативов, пачка никотиновых пластырей и тюбик с любрикантом. - Джо-он?

Джон, покраснев для поддержания образа добропорядочного почти-да-не-совсем-гетеросексуала, дернул воротник своей рубашки: пара оторвавшихся пуговиц воодушевленно запрыгала по полу.   
По его виску скатилась капля пота. Напряжение и возбуждение достигло концентрации сигаретного дыма в портовом баре.  
\- Раздевайся, - хрипло ответил он. И, стягивая верхнюю одежду непослушными пальцами, уточнил: - Быстро!

Шерли неопределенно повел/а плечами, спустила голую ногу на пол и одним ловким движением освободилась от узкого наряда, оставшись в темном белье и одном чулке.  
\- В какой позе предпочитаешь? - он/а нагнулась и заскользила руками и коленями по покрывалу, показывая варианты поз. - Так? - потянулась и легла на спину. - Или так? - сгибая и раздвигая длинные ноги. Серые глаза, в полумраке казавшиеся черными, блестели.

\- В коленно-локтевой! - отчетливо проговаривая слоги ответил Джон. Стараясь оказаться в костюме Адама с максимальной скоростью, чуть не споткнувшись, выпутался из штанов. Трусы (с изображением британского флага, патриотично, не так ли?) полетели по направлению входной двери (к счастью, предусмотрительно закрытой). Позабыв-таки снять белые носки, Джон забрался на кровать перед Шерлоком: - Ну? Помочь не желаешь? - уточнил он, вопросительно покачивая членом. - Готовь себя и поворачивайся, - иногда военное прошлое заявляло о себе в самые неожиданные моменты:   
\- Или в обратном порядке! - как прапорщик на плацу скомандовал Джон.

Шерлок немного опешил от такого неожиданного напора и чуть было не вышел из роли.   
\- Как пожелаешь, красавчик, - игривым голосом сказала Шерли. Одной ладонью прихватив с тумбочки тюбик и пачку, она переместилась к Джону так, чтобы казаться ниже его ростом.   
Нежные пальцы гладили член, одевали его в латекс, наносили смазку.   
\- Подготавливать меня не надо, - прошептали красные губы. - Просто будь нежен со мной.  
Шерли отстранилась, скользкими руками мазнула по бедрам, быстро стянула белье и перевернулась на живот.

Затуманенное гормонами и похотью сознание прошепелявило Джону, что перед ним - как-бы-дама, а не боевой товарищ, и что они - в относительно мирном Лондоне, где звук автоматных очередей и разрывных снарядов вряд ли будет аккомпанировать процессу близости. Хотя, имея дело с Холмсом, лучше не зарекаться. "Это - Шерлок, - подумал он, - Мой... - на этом мысль споткнулась, - Просто мой!". Отложив неуместные рассуждения на потом, он склонился к партнеру. Одной рукой чуть притянув его к себе, другой - направляя нижний мозг по известной траектории, медленно погрузился в горячее тело. Остановился, предоставляя Шерли возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям, а самому себе - не закончить все в момент. Опустившись ниже и оперевшись теперь уже свободной рукой о кровать, прижался лбом к костлявой - и удивительно хрупкой на вид - лопатке.

\- Двигайся же, – выдохнул Шерлок своим голосом и подался вперед. Протянув узкую ладонь к промежности, он зажал между пальцами член Джона, ограничивая проникновение. От размеренных толчков по телу разливалась истома, Шерлок неосознанно начал постанывать и изгибаться, подставляя шею для ласк. Ему безумно хотелось поцеловать Джона.

Джон, игриво куснув Шерлока в плечо, стал выводить на его шее влажные узоры. "Время для поцелуев будет позже", - решили Джон и создаваемые 14-ти сантиметровой разницей в росте неудобства. Постепенно сбиваясь с размеренного темпа, он исхитрился дотянуться до члена "Шерли", синхронизируя ритм внутренней и наружной стимуляции.  
\- Ше-ерло-ок... - проскулил он, вторя стонам любовника.

Шерлок уткнулся лицом в покрывало, чтобы было сложнее дышать, и практически терял сознание, почти кончая от звуков голоса Джона, от члена Джона, от руки Джона на своем члене, от его языка и зубов, так удачно прихватывающих эрогенные зоны.  
\- Мммммм...

 

* * *

Конечно, долго это продолжаться не могло. Слишком давно оба мечтали друг о друге, не позволяя себе шаги к сближению. Возбуждение от ситуации, близости партнера, напряжение и адреналин смешались в коктейль острого удовольствия. Убрав затрудняющую проникновение руку, Шерлок резко подался назад, до предела насаживаясь на член любовника. Джон инстинктивно сжал пальцы немного крепче, а после нескольких хаотичных движений навстречу Шерлок залюбовался цветными пятнами под веками - Шерлока накрыла волна оргазма. Сильно прикусив нежную кожу у основания его шеи, Джон последовал примеру.

...

После, приходя в себя и в сознание, прекратив, наконец, целовать возлюбленного, Джон решил внести ясность в вопрос отношений:

\- Когда в следующий раз захочешь затащить меня в постель, совсем не обязательно переодеваться женщиной, Шерлок.

Шерлок лукаво улыбнулся и стянул с тумбочки приготовленную пачку никотиновых пластырей.  
\- Покурим?

Джон покачал головой в знак отказа, слегка усмехаясь в ответ. Из всех вредных привычек Шерлока, эта была по-своему милой.

 

Fin.


End file.
